


Go ask Bulkhead

by DifferentOctave



Series: Go ask...TF:P edition [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Warning: may contain mature or higher content later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The series continues! This time, Miko asks Bulkhead.</p><p>But what does she ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you guys. Just wow.
> 
> I can't thank you enough for reading my stuff!
> 
> So, still need suggestions. Special thanks to adry, curious, and wilymech.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Bulkhead sighed as h thought about Miko's newest question. "Why are you so giant?"

"Because that's my genes, as you term, Miko. I have nothing to do woth it."

Miko seemed satified with that reply. But, she had more to ask.

"Why do you keep breaking stuff that Ratchet needs?"

"I don't know, maybe because he never puts them away in a place where I don't smash stuff."

"Why did you slam into the wall the other day?

"Brake malfunction." Bulkhead was emabrissed by that incedent.

Just then, Arcee saved him by telling them, "Time for the kids to go."

"Aw."


	2. Never make Ratchet mad while he's working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor backstory is...
> 
> Bulkhead and Optimus had been on patrol, and they were returning to base.
> 
> But 'bee was accidently blocking the entrqnce, so when Prime'd swerved to avoid hitting him, Bulk slammed into Prime, thus breaking his servo!
> 
> Minor backstory is over....
> 
> Enjoy. :3

"Why is Ratchet so grumpy?"

"Eh, maybe because he's old- And I mean _old!_ " Bulkhead responded.

"I heard that!" The grumpy medic snapped, whipping around tp face them.

They were startled by a screech of pain from Prime.

Glancing down at his hand, Ratchet realkzed he just tore a wire out of his arm. "Whoops..."

They were all slient for a moment, until Ratchet turned back around.

Miko looked at Bulkhead. "What was that about?"

"Incedent earlier today. Not really wanting to go over details..."

"You slammed into Optimus again, didn't you."


	3. Don't scare a Prime or someone's gonna die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko and Bulkhead scare the shit out of Optimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was not joking when I said I need suggestions...
> 
> Seriously. Please let me know what you want to be asked! Thanks. :3
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Bulkhead sighed when Miko asked her newest question. "How easy is it to scare Optimus? Have you ever done it before?"

"I doubt it's easy, and I've never done it before." Bulk replied.

"How abiut we find out?"

While Bulkhead hated himself for this, he had to admit the idea was tempting. "Uh...well...Ugh, fine."

Miko grinned. "Okay, I have an idea....."

LATER....

Bulk and Miko crouched on the floor in Optimus' quarters.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Bulk hissed at Miko.

"To see how easy it is to scare Optimus! Shh, I think he's comming."

When the doors slid open, Bulkhead and Miko jumped up and shouted "Rawr!"

Prime dropped the datapad he was holding, dropped to his knees, covered his face, and screamed.

When he removed his hands from his face and saw Miko and Bulkhead...

Bulkhead didn't know if he was laughing or crying.

Ratchet finaly showed up, demanding what happened.

By that time, it was obvious Prime was laughing.

Miko turned to Bulkhead and said something that would have made Wheeljack proud.

"OWNED."


	4. Touchy touchy, ouchy ouchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED IDEAS, YOU GUYS!
> 
> Next up: Go ask Bumblebee.
> 
> After that: Go ask Arcee.
> 
> Then Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Magnus, and then...Optimus.
> 
> Whoo, that should be fun.
> 
> Enjoy. :/

"Bulkhead, do cybertronians feel?"

"Feel what?"

"You know, feel touch? Like this?" Poke.

"Yes, I felt that."

"What about this?" Slap.

"Yes."

"This?" Wrench slam.

"Yes."

"About about this?" Console drop. Onto unintentional vitcim, Optimus.

"Ouch!" Bulkhead winced.

Prime slowly dropped to his knees. "Ow....."

Ratchet sighed. "Great. Now I have to fix the console AND Optimus again!"

"Atleast you're not the one that got slammed into, vein ripped out of your arm, scared to death, and then have this thing" He gestured to the console, "dropped on your pede!"

"Fate hates you, Optimus." Miko piped up.

"Yes. Yes it does."


End file.
